The Forbidden Friendship
Plot The episode starts in the middle of winter where the gang are waiting for the snow melt. They see an icicle fall and realizes that the ice on the river is thawing. The gang goes to play "Hard Water Hop." Ruby's attention turns out to be on the growing grass which is food. It was only enough for all dinosaurs if they share. It would be satisfied until Far walkers turn up. They are spiketails and spot Tippy, who improved on speaking and very excited to see Spike. After a bit of reunion, the spiketails travel in the Great Valley to share food. Mr. Threehorn is being selfish and the whole residents and traveler argue. Mr. Threehorn and Spiketail leader get into a short fight. Then after the fight the spike tail leader thanks grandpa longneck for letting them have the little green food they have but says that does not mean that he will not be around them becasue of Mr. Threehorn's behavior toward him has been. Tippy and Spike are playing they are intrupted by the spiktail leader that it is time to go and Tippy explains that he wants to play with Spike but Tippy's mother breaks the bad news he lives in the great valley and then the spike tail leader ask them why and the spike tail leader learning this says to Tippy that he will not hang around with the great valley dinosaurs and says he cannot play with Spike. Because of this Tippy and Spike are forbidden to play with each other. This saddens both of them. Eventually, Tippy sneaks away to play with Spike. This worries Ducky who doesn't know what to do. During Spike and Tippy's playtime, they end up in an area where there are a whole bunch of food enough for everyone in the Great Valley. The two decides to tell everyone. Ducky tells the gang about what's happening between Tippy and Spike and Cera tries to tell her father about it. Cera then lies about it but Spike and Tippy shows up and are in trouble and then thier parents are very upset that they disobeyed thier commands. tippys mother accuses spike of talking her son tippy into it but mamma swimmer says that her spike cant do that becasue he does' not talk then the adults begin to decied thier punishment but is off the hook when Tippi tells everyone about the place with food after ducky asks why they let the adults catch them on purpose. This causes an even bigger argument with the adults. The gang and Tippy decides to run away. They crossing an icy bridge and Tippy and Spike both fall off. The adults work together to save them and agrees to share the food. Soon the Far walkers must travel to other places and Tippy is now okay to be friends with Ducky. After they leave, Spike is saddened but Ducky tags Spike and the gang starts playing tag. Voice Actors *Cody Arens as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Iguanodon *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Spiketail Leader *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Cree Summer as Tippy *John Ingle as Topsy *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Susan Krebs as Tippy's Mother/Domehead *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer Songs *Good Times, Good Friends *What To Do Quotes Mr Threehorn: Share our food? Are you crazy? There's not enough to go around as it is. Spiketail leader: Of course there is. you're just being selfish. Mr threehorn gasps Adult dinosaurs chattering in agreement Mr threehorn i dont belive this first you barge in and demand to share our food and then you insult us Spiketail leader (getting in mr threehorns face) i dont like you attitude Mr threehorn nobody asked you to like it. grandpa longneck (attempting to settle the spike tail leader and mr threehorns argument) please there's plenty of food pleanty for every one. Mr Threehorn no there's not and even if there were i wouldn't want to share with these pack of(nane calling the farwalkers ) with these pack of interlopers' (Thuds Spiketail leader) Spike tail leader (talking to mister threehorn) did you push me huh you trying to push me Mr threehorn oh when i push you you'll know it Mr threehorn and spike tail growling Mr threehorn and spike tail leader(start fighting and kids gasp while looking at same time) Tippys mom - oh my Granpa longneck break it up break it up please Spike tail leader oh okay (strains and grunts while trying to get free) Spike tail leader we're stuck aren't little foot and his friends (laughing ecxept for cera) Grandpa longneck your all welcome to share what little food we have ---- Spiketail leader- but that does't mean we need to hang around with you Mr Threehorn oh oh how sad! dome head ( about spike tail leader while farwalkers walking away) well i never Iguanodon who does he think he is? dome head humph the nerve Tippy's mother oh now tippy heard what our leader said' no playing with spike spike (sad groans) Mama Swimmer to don't even think about it spike if those far walkers don't want to assoiate with us then so be it. Ducky i am sorry about you and tippy but will play whatever game you want Ducky oh spike is too sad to play Littlefoot spike would still get to play with tippy if the grownups weren't mad at each other cera its all the farwalkers fault the shouldnt have barged in here when there isn't enought food to go around Ducky there is spike he is playing with tippy (remebers what mama swimmer said ) oh no no no Ducky- spike is disobeying our mommy if someone sees him he'll be in so much trouble he will he will (singing)what to do i wish i knew it is somthing i must think through spike is disobeying mom and i know that is is wrong but they just want to play why must those two both keep away i wish i knew just what to do about those two i do i do Ducky- still (thinking about spike) maybe i can ask my friends they might know what to do Ducky - if i tell you a secret will you promise not to tell anyone ever All-uh hu Ducky - i just saw spike and tippy and they were playing together all gasp Petrie you going to tell on them? ducky i dont know what to do that's why i came to ask you ducky but spike also should not be disobeying our mommy Cera well if your not going to tell anyone(about spike and tippy) then i will Ducky cera no no no Cera hay wait till you hear what i found out tippy's mom (about spike)what what( askes angrily)what what tippy what you doing with spike? Tippy we just want to play together. Tippy's mom but you disobeyed me Mamma swimmer spike you disobyed me Tippy's mom well your spike must have talked tippy into it mamma swimmer (to tippy's mom) my spike does't talk Trivia * Tippy and his herd (including his mother and the leader) return in this episode. Tippy is voiced by Cree Summer in this episode. * Littlefoot says that Tippy is learning to talk, but he knew how to talk before, although he is more talkative then he was before. Also, in this episode, for some reason, Tippy talks in the third person, which he didn't do in the eighth movie. * Grandma Longneck, Tria and Kosh appear but have no lines. * Second time Topsy has a fight with a Spiketail. The fight was very unrealistic. * The story of this episode of the Spiketail Leader not getting along with Topsy is is a simalar outplot to Romeo and Juliet. Note the difference is that Tippy is a male and wanting to playing with another child, not a female wanting to marry another male. Previous *Stranger From the Mysterious Above Next *The Amazing Threehorn Girl Category:Land Before Time Episodes